Ouarsenis
General Information Chalcedonian|culture = Berber (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Tribal Kingdom - Tribal Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|development = 17 (578-659) 14 (660-707) |capital = Warsnis (2575)|image = Ouarsenis Flag.png|tag = OUA}} is a Chalcedonian Berber tribal kingdom located in the Barbary Coast, High Plains, and Ouled Nail areas of the Maghreb region, North Africa. In the starting year of 578 the country will border Chalcedonian nations: in the northeast, in the west and in the east, and Fetishist in the south. In the year 708 will be integrated into the Sunni . Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Algerian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Algerian *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Algiers area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in High Plains area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Ouled Nail area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in Kabylia area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital in North Sahara area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Owns core province(s): Mitidia (338) and Dahra (2576) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tala Imsan (336) *** Own core province(s): Kabylei (339) * Effect(s): ** Mettijet (338) becomes the new capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Algerian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gains a permanent claim on area(s): Algiers, North Sahara, High Plains, Ouled Nail, and Kabylia ** If the conditions are met that the country is a tribe then: *** Change to a monarchy *** Gain Autocracy reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Option to gain Algerian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Berber countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Tribal Kingdoms Category:Fall of Rome Category:African countries Category:Tribal Monarchies